Wilde West 4
6:58:46 PM Khiro: Where were we? She had just talked to the old guys, right? 6:59:17 PM Josie: Josie had, yep! And they were going to make her a map. 6:59:45 PM Khiro: Well, each of them said they would make her a map. So she might get three maps. 7:02:24 PM Josie: Josie will! 7:02:38 PM Josie: Josie then went and took a nap. She's not too sure what to do next! 7:03:14 PM Khiro: Well, she was also told that the Indian traders might be a good lead for getting around the Caves. 7:04:05 PM Josie: ((But that they *probably* wouldn't be around til tomorrow.)) 7:04:16 PM Khiro: Probably not. 7:05:34 PM Khiro: Right! Naptime, since she really didn't get a lot of sleep last night. 7:06:37 PM Josie: Josie sleeps! 7:07:46 PM Khiro: Okay! How long does she sleep if uninterrupted? 7:09:08 PM Josie: ((Probably 4 hours.)) 7:12:25 PM Khiro: She's uninterrupted, so! Four hours. 7:13:37 PM Josie: Josie then wakes up! And looks for food. And some coffee. 7:17:01 PM Khiro: Well, you smell food cooking downstairs in the inn. It's about dinnertime now. 7:18:27 PM Khiro: Sorry, suppertime. 7:19:29 PM Josie: Josie heads downstairs, then! 7:21:19 PM Khiro: This place isn't anywhere near as busy the Imperial. But the food smells good. 7:22:18 PM Josie: Josie looks for an employee! 7:23:27 PM Khiro: There's the innkeeper from earlier tending bar. 7:24:35 PM Josie: Hey. 7:24:37 PM Josie: Josie waves. 7:24:51 PM Khiro: Innkeep: What can I get you? 7:25:09 PM Josie: Whatever you got cookin'. It smells good.\ 7:25:32 PM Khiro: Innkeep: Got some roast pheasant and soup and bread. 7:26:18 PM Josie: Sounds great, I'll have some of each. 7:28:14 PM Khiro: He nods, and goes into the back! 7:28:29 PM Josie: Josie looks at anybody else in the place! 7:28:41 PM Khiro: There are a few folks in here eating. mostly travelers, you'd guess. 7:30:03 PM Josie: Josie listens to them... for signs of trouble, or anything out of the ordinary. 7:30:16 PM Khiro: No one really strikes you as terribly suspicious, though. 7:32:48 PM Josie: Josie just eats her dinner, then! 7:35:04 PM Khiro: While you're eating, a kid comes up to you and hands you a folded up note! "Miss Kate Candlemas? This is for you." 7:35:22 PM Josie: Huh. Thanks. 7:35:24 PM Josie: Josie opens it. 7:38:40 PM Khiro: It's a note, with big block letters, written with either red ink or... something else red. "LOOKING FORWARD TO MEETING YOU, KATE" is what it says. And there's a heart at the bottom. 7:39:43 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 7:39:47 PM Josie: Great. 7:40:02 PM Josie: Josie hands the kid enough money to buy a couple of sweets. 7:40:09 PM Khiro: Kid: Thanks! 7:40:11 PM Khiro: He runs off. 7:42:26 PM Josie: Josie inspects the note. If it's still red, probably not blood... 7:44:30 PM Khiro: It's not wet, so it's probably ink or paint. 7:46:11 PM Josie: Hm. 7:46:35 PM Josie: Josie checks for other salient traits. 7:49:07 PM Khiro: It's rough paper, probably bought at the general store. And there's no address or name, someone probably handed it off to the kid and told him your name, location, and appearence. 7:49:52 PM Josie: Josie is not happy that Fennick probably knows her appearance! 7:50:38 PM Khiro: Yep! And he might be in town. 7:52:55 PM Josie: Josie stands up, leaves some money and goes to wander around town, just on the offchance! 7:53:11 PM Khiro: Hmm. Roll a d10! 7:54:29 PM Josie: ((5!)) 8:00:58 PM Khiro: ((sorry, ran to make a sammich.)) 8:01:25 PM Josie: ((Shoulda warned me so I could too!)) 8:01:37 PM Khiro: ((Sorry! Go make one now!)) 8:02:11 PM Josie: ((Nope! I'm good. Warn me next time, though. :) )) 8:02:39 PM Khiro: ((Sorry! I was just in the kitchen and I figured 'while I"m here'.)) 8:04:36 PM Khiro: You spot something down an alleyway between the inn and general store, something glinting in the fading light. 8:07:29 PM Josie: Josie heads down there! 8:11:56 PM Khiro: It's a pocketwatch, very well made, lying in a puddle of blood. The blood is from the corpse of the well dressed gentleman propped up against the wall. Behind him, someone has written in blood 'HE DIED SCREAMING'. There's another heart. 8:12:43 PM Josie: Josie draws her gun, just in case, and looks around. 8:13:08 PM Khiro: You dont' see anyone! Except the deadie. 8:13:25 PM Josie: Josie checks his pockets and looks for a wound and a weapon. 8:14:30 PM Khiro: Looks like hatchet wounds... that's consistent with Fennick's murders. He has some money on him, and the pocketwatch is probably worth close to 80 dollars. It wasn't a robbery. 8:15:22 PM Josie: Josie sighs. 8:15:40 PM Josie: Son of a bitch. 8:15:48 PM Josie: Josie goes to get Beagle. 8:17:25 PM Khiro: He's in the sheriff's office, humming to himself, his feet up on the desk. 8:17:48 PM Josie: Beagle, got a problem. 8:19:28 PM Khiro: He looks up, startled. "What?" 8:21:56 PM Josie: You got my problem. 8:22:03 PM Josie: Fennick's killed a man. 8:22:18 PM Josie: Sent me a note, left the body in the alleyway. 8:23:27 PM Khiro: Beagle goes white. "Who was it?" 8:23:51 PM Josie: Not a clue. 8:23:53 PM Josie: C'mon. 8:23:57 PM Josie: Josie brings him there! 8:24:13 PM Khiro: He gets even paler when he sees all the blood! 8:24:34 PM Khiro: Beagle: Oh, dammit, that's Ezekiel. One of the richer men in town. 8:25:14 PM Josie: Didn't seem to help him much. 8:25:30 PM Josie: He got ties to Viskav? Bad ones or good? 8:27:05 PM Khiro: Beagle: I really don't know. Ain't said more than two words to him. He made most of his money trading Indian goods back with traders back east. 8:28:11 PM Josie: How'd the Indians feel about that? 8:29:20 PM Khiro: Beagle: They get stuff in return. Mostly guns. It wasn't like he was stealin' nothin'. That I know of, anyway. Why'd this Fennick kill him? 8:29:49 PM Josie: I was hopin' you'd be able to help me out with that one. 8:30:20 PM | Edited 8:32:02 PM Josie: Fennick ain't always too *particular* about who he kills, but I wouldn't've thought he just start in randomly, either. 8:34:08 PM Khiro: Beagle: Did he wanna steal from him? 8:34:16 PM Khiro: Beagle: Or send a message? 8:34:32 PM Josie: Already checked, he still had his money and his watch. Could be sending me a message. 8:35:59 PM Khiro: Beagle turns away from you and throws up! "That's... a lot of blood." 8:36:46 PM Josie: Really? 8:36:49 PM Josie: Josie peers. 8:37:03 PM Josie: Doesn't seem like that much to me. Think his clothes absorbed a lot of it. 8:37:24 PM Khiro: Well, it's an average amount of blood. For someone killed with a hatchet, but it's likely that Beagle hasn't seen a lot of those. Probably mostly gunshots. 8:38:28 PM Khiro: Where all the blood politely comes from the hole. 8:39:02 PM Josie: Well. You got a mortician or a doc? 8:40:44 PM Khiro: Beagle frowns. "We got both. Same guy." 8:41:36 PM Josie: Go on an' get him, then. I'll stay here for ya. 8:41:51 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... all right. Thanks. 8:42:27 PM Josie: Least I could do, sheriff. 8:42:35 PM Khiro: He runs off! 8:43:00 PM Josie: Josie checks the body and the message on the wall one more time. 8:45:11 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 8:45:36 PM Josie: ((10!)) 8:48:13 PM Khiro: On closer inspection, the pocketwatch isn't ticking, and the time is set to 4:33. Which isn't when he died, the blood would be a lot drier and more congealed, considering it's close to seven o'clock now. 8:49:44 PM Josie: Hm. 8:49:57 PM Josie: Josie picks up the watch, puts it in a clean hanky and pockets it. 8:54:02 PM Khiro: But she doesn't really notice anything else. Beagle comes back a few minutes later with an old, grizzled guy. 8:54:11 PM Khiro: OGG: ... whoa. 8:54:24 PM Khiro: You smell alcohol on his breath. 8:54:31 PM Josie: Josie doesn't comment. 8:54:55 PM Josie: Get used to seein' more of those if I don't catch Fennick. 8:55:06 PM Khiro: Beagle goes pale again. 8:55:21 PM Khiro: Beagle: Did he kill him because of you? 8:55:37 PM Josie: Mm. Tough to say. 8:56:26 PM Josie: Claims he did, obviously. But Fennick ain't the most truthful of souls--if he has a soul--and he never needed me as an excuse to kill before. 8:57:44 PM Khiro: Beagle: Wait, how long ago did this happen? 8:57:54 PM Khiro: Doc: ... no more than hour ago. 8:59:04 PM Josie: Yep. 8:59:15 PM Josie: Don't think we could catch 'em up. 8:59:28 PM Khiro: Beagle: No? 9:00:57 PM Josie: How far's it to the cave? 9:02:14 PM Khiro: Beagle: 'bout half a day. 9:02:37 PM Josie: And he's got an hour on us. And he'll be expecting us. 9:04:11 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... all right. I'm gonna get working on rounding some boys up to ride after him. 9:04:46 PM Josie: Tomorrow morning? 9:05:32 PM Khiro: Beagle: Yeah. 9:05:46 PM Josie: Mmm, that's what they'll be expectin'. 9:06:10 PM Josie: My recommendation is to time it so that we get there just before sunset. They'll've been on high alert all night, all day by then. Tired, cranky, bored. 9:06:48 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... all right, tomorrow night, then. Should be able to get more folk together. 9:07:10 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:07:54 PM Khiro: The doc burps and gets to work! 9:09:17 PM Josie: Good. 9:09:37 PM Josie: No hotheads. Only folks with a cool head. 9:09:53 PM Khiro: Beagle: I'll see what I can do. 9:10:31 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:10:39 PM Josie: That's the most important thing. 9:11:01 PM | Edited 9:11:10 PM Josie: This is your territory, Sheriff. You want to lead this thing, I got no objection, but I got no objection to doing it myself, either. 9:11:43 PM Khiro: Beagle: I ain't the sheriff. I'm nothing but the deputy. 9:12:29 PM Josie: Josie smiles, very very slightly. 9:12:33 PM Josie: Up to you. 9:12:51 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... you best do it. I'll get everyone killed. 9:14:25 PM Josie: You got to have more faith in yourself. 9:14:39 PM Josie: But I'll do it. You get the right folks together and we'll do just fine. 9:14:52 PM Khiro: Beagle: All right. Will do. 9:17:00 PM Josie: Josie pats him on the shoulder. 9:18:24 PM Khiro: He leaves! 9:20:12 PM Josie: Josie does too. She goes back to her dinner. 9:20:26 PM Khiro: Okay! 9:22:30 PM Josie: Josie finishes it even if it's gone cold! And keeps listening to the people around her, and watching them. 9:23:07 PM Khiro: All seems to be pretty quiet! There's less people here than there were before. 9:26:04 PM Khiro: And your food isn't terribly cold. 9:26:07 PM Josie: Josie that makes it easier! 9:26:10 PM Josie: Josie eats. 9:27:54 PM | Edited 9:28:09 PM Khiro: Before long, people start coming in and murmuring about the murder. 9:28:26 PM Josie: Josie listens to them. 9:30:19 PM Khiro: Mostly rumors about the killing and that Beagle has put a call out for some men to go to the Caves. You get the impression that Beagle isn't held in the highest esteem around here. 9:38:12 PM Josie: Josie isn't especially happy about that. 9:38:57 PM Khiro: They have no faith in him as a lawman. 9:40:16 PM Josie: Josie worries a bit about the quality of her team for the next day. 9:42:24 PM Khiro: Probably something to worry about! 9:44:36 PM Khiro: ((Stupid stomach is acting up.)) 9:49:01 PM Josie: ((*huggle*)) 9:49:06 PM Josie: Josie does worry a bit, but then goes to bed. 9:51:29 PM Khiro: Okay! What do you do with the watch? 9:53:48 PM Josie: Josie keeps it. 9:54:00 PM Josie: Josie does inspect it a bit more, though. 9:55:44 PM Khiro: Well, looks like the back has been opened. 10:00:06 PM Khiro: There's some scratches on the otherwise flawless silvery finish. 10:01:49 PM Josie: Josie tries to open it herself! 10:05:23 PM Khiro: It pops open! Most of the clockwork has been removed. 10:07:02 PM Khiro: In its place is a dried flower all folded up. 10:07:21 PM Khiro: It's got a potent scent, but you're not sure what kind of plant it is. 10:09:26 PM Josie: Josie sniffs it. 10:12:10 PM Josie: Josie decides to ask one of the Indians tomorrow, maybe. 10:12:22 PM Khiro: it's pungent, but not unpleasant. Kinda musky and cloying. 10:14:36 PM Josie: Hm. 10:14:41 PM Josie: Josie shows it to the barkeep. 10:14:59 PM Khiro: He looks at it askance. "... I got no idea." 10:15:12 PM Khiro: Barkeep: I don't recognize it, though. 10:15:21 PM Josie: Know anybody in town who would? 10:16:51 PM Khiro: Barkeep: We don't have an apothecary no more, he moved on. Maybe the Indians might know. 10:22:42 PM Josie: That's what I thought too. All right. Thanks. 10:24:52 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Should be in town tomorrow, I think. 10:27:14 PM Khiro: Barkeep: They usually stop by here. At least Follows-Chalk should be in. He loves sassparilla. 10:29:23 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:29:28 PM Josie: Follows-Chalk. 10:29:34 PM Josie: They all pretty friendly, I expect. 10:29:47 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Yeah, they're good folk. 10:30:13 PM Josie: Most folk are if you give 'em a chance. 10:31:12 PM Khiro: ((I'm going to be keeping the indians vague since I have no idea where the game is set. :) I don't know what tribe or nation they're from, so!)) 10:31:40 PM Khiro: Barkeep: I don't know about that. Fella that hacked Ezekiel up don't seem too good. 10:32:36 PM Josie: Wasn't red, either. 10:33:41 PM Josie: Though you're right--that one's bad right through. 10:36:31 PM Khiro: The barkeep nods. "Ezekiel didn't deserve that." 10:37:01 PM Josie: What was he like? He got friends or family in town? 10:37:26 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Oh yeah, he's got a family. 10:38:39 PM Josie: Shoot. Wonder if Beagle thought to tell 'em. 10:39:42 PM Khiro: Barkeep: The doc will, if Beagle don't. 10:39:53 PM Josie: That good or bad? 10:40:28 PM Khiro: Barkeep: They'll get told. Probably better comin' from the doc than Beagle. 10:42:25 PM Josie: What'd he do 'round here before he got to law. 10:43:07 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Beagle? Worked at the general store. 10:44:12 PM Josie: Huh. Why'd he stop with that? 10:45:01 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Got sacked for skimming off the till. 10:45:39 PM Josie: ... which made him a good deputy? 10:46:17 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Bein' the sheriff's brother-in-law made him a good deputy. 10:47:29 PM Khiro: Barkeep: I s'pose. 10:47:47 PM Josie: He ain't well liked, is he? 10:48:11 PM Khiro: Barkeep: He never really rose to the station like I think his sister figured he would. 10:51:38 PM Josie: He get much trainin'? 10:51:55 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Sheriff Tyler did what he could, I think. 10:52:34 PM Josie: Josie nods. 10:52:40 PM Josie: Don't think he likes it too much, to be honest. 10:53:42 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Prolly not. 10:54:03 PM Josie: Folks don't seem to like him too much either. 10:58:18 PM Khiro: Barkeep: He didn't really make a lot of friends, no. 10:58:24 PM Khiro: ((Sorry. Stomach is bugging me.)) 11:00:10 PM Josie: ((*hugs*)) 11:00:59 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head. 11:01:04 PM Josie: How long's he been around? 11:02:05 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Beagle? Only a couple years he's been deputy, but he was born here. 11:05:52 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:05:59 PM Josie: Interestin'. 11:06:09 PM Josie: Them Indians gonna be okay without their trader? 11:09:38 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Not rightly sure. Guess we'll find out. Only reason Dryknife's still here is because of the trade, trade mostly led by Ezekiel. 11:10:46 PM Josie: He got any rivals? 11:11:22 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Not that I know of. 11:14:15 PM Josie: Hmm. 11:15:07 PM Josie: Interestin'. 11:15:28 PM Josie: Well. Feels like I just woke up, but I s'pose I better be goin' back to sleep. 11:16:20 PM Khiro: The barkeep nods. "You need anything, you let me know." 11:17:45 PM Josie: Will do. 11:17:47 PM Josie: Josie heads up to bed! 11:18:20 PM Khiro: All righty then! She is unimpeded. 11:19:12 PM Josie: Josie wakes up early, probably. 11:19:39 PM Khiro: What time? 11:20:48 PM Josie: ((Sunrise?)) 11:24:40 PM Khiro: Okay! 11:25:08 PM Khiro: You wake up to the smell of bacon and coffee! 11:25:40 PM Josie: Mm. 11:27:02 PM Josie: Josie gets up and gets dressed and heads down for food! 11:33:12 PM Khiro: The barkeep already has a cup of coffee ready for you! 11:34:06 PM Josie: Josie grins. 11:34:07 PM Josie: Thanks. 11:35:24 PM Josie: Got breakfast? 11:36:37 PM Khiro: Barkeep: I got bacon, porridge, griddle cakes, and some eggs. 11:37:14 PM Josie: Alla the above. 11:39:43 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Well, all right. 11:39:48 PM Khiro: He wanders into the back. 11:40:46 PM Khiro: You hear him clinking around with flatware. 11:41:24 PM Josie: Mmm. Bacon. 11:41:48 PM Khiro: He comes out with plates loaded with food. 11:42:33 PM Khiro: He puts one in front of you. 11:42:57 PM Josie: Josie devours! 11:44:02 PM Josie: Josie then asks if any of those Indian folks are in town. 11:47:44 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Haven't seen em yet, but it's still early. 11:48:53 PM Josie: Josie nods. 11:49:06 PM Khiro: He eats his own food. 11:49:58 PM Josie: Josie goes to the miners and asks them about the map! 11:50:33 PM Khiro: You get three different maps of varying quality. One of them doesn't even indicate north. 11:52:09 PM Josie: Josie asks that guy which way North is. 11:53:06 PM Khiro: He points North. "Just hold the map that way." 11:56:29 PM Josie: Josie marks it down. 11:56:35 PM Josie: ((Now I gotta sammich.)) 11:57:01 PM Khiro: ((mmmm.)) 11:59:42 PM Josie: Josie asks them where the Indians usually turn up. 11:59:56 PM Khiro: Old guy 1: Danged if I know. 12:00:08 AM Khiro: Old guy 2: Usually show up early in the day. 12:00:54 AM Josie: Hm. Where'd Ezekial live? 12:02:33 AM Khiro: Old guy 3: He's got a ranch outside of town. But they come to town first. He's not the only one who trades with 'em. 12:04:37 AM Josie: Where d'they go? General store? 12:05:45 AM Khiro: Old guy 1: Usually. They kinda just set up out there in the town square for a day or so. 12:08:56 AM Josie: Hmm. 12:08:56 AM Josie: All right. 12:11:00 AM Josie: Josie heads there to see if they're there! 12:12:40 AM Khiro: Looks like they are! 12:13:20 AM Josie: Josie heads up to one---hopefully a friendly-looking one? 12:13:33 AM Khiro: There are about five indians there with a couple of wagons. 12:15:07 AM Josie: Hey. 12:15:12 AM Josie: Josie waves. 12:15:28 AM Josie: Any of you folks know about plants? Herbs and the like? 12:15:46 AM Khiro: One of them looks at you. He looks like the youngest of the group. "Sure. What have you got?" 12:17:09 AM Josie: Josie smiles at him. 12:18:17 AM Josie: Josie shows him the flower. "Kate Candlemas. I'm a marshal." 12:19:02 AM Khiro: He take it. "Follows-Chalk. I'm a tracker." 12:21:16 AM Josie: Might have a job for you too. You shake hands, or got some other thing I should do to be polite. 12:22:09 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk looks at you and holds out his hand. "Oh, sorry about that." 12:22:47 AM Josie: Josie shakes his hand. 12:25:48 AM Khiro: Follows Chalk holds up the flower. "This is one of those plants that's been growing new around here since all the ghost people started feuding. You crush it up, mix it into water, or burn it an inhale the smoke, and you see things." 12:25:59 AM Josie: What kinda things? 12:27:15 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Things that you can't see with normal eyes. 12:28:43 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:28:54 AM Josie: Otherworlds or false visions? 12:31:30 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Shaman say that it's the otherworlds. 12:32:15 AM Josie: What do you think? 12:32:37 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Couldn't say. Never tried it. 12:33:23 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:33:34 AM Josie: Ghost people, you mean the fae and the demons? 12:41:48 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Yeah. 12:43:26 AM Josie: Josie nods. 12:43:30 AM Josie: Good name for 'em. 12:43:41 AM Josie: And those plants are new. 12:44:07 AM Josie: Well. You think you could track somebody through mines? 12:44:28 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Sure. I used to play in them when I was a kid. 12:44:50 AM Josie: How much you charge for a day's work? 12:51:24 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Depends on the work. 12:51:52 AM Josie: Trackin' a murderer into the mines with a bunch of folk intent on arrestin' him. Though I expect we'll have to kill him. 12:52:40 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: We heard that Ezekiel died. That true? 12:53:22 AM Josie: This'd be the one killed him, yeah. 12:53:34 AM Josie: Ezekiel do a lot of visitin' of the spirit world? 12:54:03 AM Josie: Or strike you as somebody who'd be keen on visions of the otherworlds? 12:54:59 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Nah, he was as grounded in the material world a guy as you'd meet. 12:56:29 AM Josie: Hm. Interestin'. 12:56:49 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Did you get that flower from him? 1:01:11 AM Josie: Found it on his body, yeah. 1:02:36 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: That... really doesn't seem like sort of thing he'd carry around. Unless he traded for a bunch of em. 1:03:48 AM Josie: Could be, but it mighta been planted on him, too. 1:03:56 AM Josie: If Fennick lives we'll ask him. 1:05:41 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Fennick? 1:06:13 AM Josie: The killer. 1:06:18 AM Josie: Wears an eyepatch. 1:06:44 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Hmm. 1:07:00 AM Josie: Got a magical eye. 1:07:47 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Think someone like that might've done some trading with us. 1:09:03 AM Josie: Josie winces. 1:09:09 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Didn't see him myself, just heard about a fella with an eyepatch. 1:09:15 AM Josie: Hope nobody got hurt nor robbed. 1:09:25 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Nah. 1:10:27 AM Josie: Good. 1:10:35 AM Josie: Glad to hear that, anyhow. 1:11:16 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: I'll ask the others if they remember him. 1:12:12 AM Josie: Josie nods. 1:12:18 AM Josie: Thanks. 1:12:30 AM Josie: You gonna take the job? 1:12:45 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: When are you goin'? 1:13:47 AM Josie: This afternoon. Hope to arrive just before dusk. 1:18:00 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: All right, I'll go. Sound more interesting than standing around and occasionally translating. 1:18:55 AM Josie: Don't like the translatin', do you? 1:19:17 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: It's okay. Just boring sometimes. 1:21:07 AM Josie: That what you normally do? 1:22:42 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: When I come out here, yeah. 1:25:24 AM Josie: What about the rest of the time? Town people good to your folks? 1:26:05 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: Sure. Usually I go with hunting parties. 1:27:24 AM Josie: Mmm. Still are, I suppose, just huntin' a man. 1:28:41 AM Josie: Where can I find you? 1:29:37 AM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: I'll be here or at the inn. 1:29:59 AM Josie: Right. 1:30:04 AM Josie: We won't leave without you. 1:30:28 AM Josie: You got weapons, bring 'em. If not we'll try to keep you behind us. 1:31:58 AM Josie: Be back later. Thanks. 1:32:18 AM Josie: Josie tips her hat to him and heads to the sheriff's office! And we should probably stop there for the night. 9:35:49 PM Khiro: Soooooo. Kate had been chatting with Follows-Chalk, a young Indian man, and a tracker who says he used to play in the caves. 9:37:29 PM Josie: Josie wanted to hire him! 9:37:52 PM Khiro: And he was open to that! 9:39:26 PM Josie: Right. Well, I'm gonna go see how Beagle's doing. 9:39:46 PM Josie: Meet us at the Sheriff's office in a couple hours. 9:40:06 PM Khiro: He nods, enthusiastically. "Will do. I'll be ready to ride." 9:41:18 PM Josie: Josie offers him her hand to shake. 9:41:45 PM Khiro: He takes it, grinning. "Looking forward to it." 9:42:35 PM | Edited 9:42:44 PM Josie: I'm not. 9:42:49 PM Josie: Be better with you there, though. 9:42:58 PM Josie: Josie nods to him and turns to go to the sheriff's office! 9:49:26 PM Khiro: You head back to the sheriff's office. Beagle isn't there. 9:50:26 PM Josie: Hmm. 9:51:09 PM Khiro: Roll a d10. 9:51:24 PM Josie: ((2!)) 9:54:49 PM Khiro: You see notheeeeng. NOTHEEEEENG. 9:55:59 PM Josie: Josie grumps, and sits down to wait for him. 9:56:13 PM Khiro: Roll again! 9:58:30 PM Josie: ((8!)) 9:59:47 PM Khiro: You pull out the chair behind the desk to take a seat, and you notice some blood on the worn floorboards. 10:01:13 PM Josie: Josie freezes for a moment, and then listens. 10:02:18 PM Khiro: Nothing but the bustle from outside. 10:04:02 PM Josie: Josie stands up and leaves the sheriff's office, heading back to the alley where she saw the ratguy. 10:04:52 PM Khiro: He's still there, covered with long rags. 10:05:27 PM Josie: Hey. See anything odd lately? 10:06:06 PM Khiro: Mick: Always. Can you narrow it down? 10:06:47 PM Josie: Beagle. 10:07:30 PM Khiro: He's quiet for a moment. "... oh, shit." 10:08:47 PM Josie: 'bout what I was thinkin'. 10:09:08 PM Khiro: Mick: Better hurry. He's in the inn's root cellar. 10:09:34 PM Josie: Josie doesn't say a word, but *runs* to the inn and inside! 10:10:33 PM Khiro: You find Beagle, lying face down on the ground in a pool of his own blood. 10:11:17 PM Josie: Josie checks to see if he's still breathing, and if so, checks for the wound! 10:11:40 PM Khiro: He is still breathing, and the wound is pretty easy to spot... his eyes are gone. 10:12:50 PM Josie: ((Still have his lids? Is there a lot of blood or is it starting to clot?)) 10:13:56 PM Khiro: Starting to clot. Looks like someone just poked his eyes out with something sharp. Not terribly practiced at eye-poking. 10:14:22 PM Josie: ((Gouged them out, you mean?)) 10:15:00 PM Khiro: Yeah. 10:15:24 PM Josie: Josie takes out a clean handkerchief. 10:15:27 PM Josie: Hey, Beagle? 10:16:15 PM Khiro: He moans. He's probably in shock. 10:16:53 PM Josie: It's me, Kate. It's all right. You're not alone, we'll getcha some help. 10:18:39 PM Josie: Josie makes a bandage, of sorts, with two of her handkerchiefs. She's starting to think five may not have been enough for this trip. 10:19:49 PM Khiro: He moans, rather unresponsively. 10:20:25 PM Josie: Josie isn't even sure what to do next, but looks around for evidence, since he seems stable. 10:21:42 PM Khiro: His nose is a bit bloody, too. And there's a trail of blood leading to the cellar from outside, just a trail of drops. 10:22:52 PM Josie: ... how'd you get in here without anybody seein' you. 10:23:24 PM Khiro: Well, the cellar isn't accessed through the inn, it's accessed from outside, around the back. 10:24:30 PM Josie: Josie frowns, and follows the trail to the stairs, but not further. 10:25:15 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 10:25:49 PM Josie: ((1!)) 10:27:05 PM Khiro: Just looking at the dirt floor of the cellar, it doesn't look like he was dragged. 10:29:09 PM Josie: Josie tries to get him to stand up, gently. "Hey, Beagle? Going to take you somewhere little safer." 10:30:28 PM Khiro: He's just on the edge of unconsciousness. He's not standing. 10:33:03 PM Josie: Josie curses, and shakes his shoulder, gently. 10:35:22 PM Khiro: He's lost a lot of blood. "Helena?" 10:36:57 PM Josie: Can you stand up? 10:37:17 PM Khiro: Beagle: I'm sorry... 10:38:04 PM Josie: It's all right, just try, would you? 10:38:43 PM Khiro: Beagle: Didn't mean it, Helena... 10:39:48 PM Josie: I know. 10:39:58 PM Josie: Josie gently tries to get him to sit up. 10:40:10 PM Khiro: Beagle: Why is it so dark? 10:43:04 PM Josie: Something bad happened. Don't worry, you aren't dyin'. 10:43:55 PM Khiro: Beagle chuckles mirthlessly. "Not like you to be so concerned..." 10:44:10 PM Khiro: He sits up! He was laying on a piece of paper. 10:44:36 PM Josie: Isn't it? 10:44:46 PM Josie: Josie picks it up and glances at it. 10:44:51 PM Josie: Take my shoulder. 10:46:20 PM Khiro: It's another note. Different handwriting, but it says "you won't catch me until I want you to, Kate". And there's another heart at the end. 10:47:02 PM Khiro: It's written in red ink, like the last one, though the handwriting is different. 10:47:22 PM Josie: (( http://handwritingonthe4thwall.tumblr.com/ Redid the graphic.)) 10:48:03 PM Josie: Josie grinds her teeth. 10:48:14 PM Josie: Josie tries to lift up Beagle to a standing position! 10:48:58 PM Khiro: He's actualy pretty skinny. She can get him standing. 10:50:55 PM Khiro: Though he's wobbly. "Why's it so dark?" 10:51:13 PM Josie: Something bad happened. Come on. 10:51:21 PM Josie: Josie tugs him gently up the steps. 10:52:06 PM Khiro: He mumbles something and you get him up the steps. 10:52:59 PM Josie: Josie leads him around to the front of the inn, carefully, and brings him in, so she can ask where the nearest medical treatment is. 10:53:16 PM Khiro: Well, you met Dryknife's doctor/mortician earlier. 10:53:41 PM Khiro: The barkeep looks at you, opening his eyes wide! "That Beagle?" 10:54:49 PM Josie: ((Did I? I thought I met Wilde's.)) 10:56:14 PM Khiro: ((No, you met the mortician/doc when you found the guy dead in the alleyway.)) 10:56:24 PM Khiro: ((But you don't know where his office is.)) 10:56:27 PM Josie: ((Oh, right!! Right, right.)) 10:56:32 PM Josie: Somebody tell me where the doc is. 10:57:33 PM Khiro: Barkeep: Down the street! Five doors down, and one door to the left! 10:58:49 PM Josie: Right. 10:58:54 PM Josie: Josie steers Beagle. 10:58:58 PM Josie: You're gonna be fine. 10:59:30 PM Khiro: He keeps murmuring about this Helena, and apologizing! 11:00:27 PM Josie: Josie listens to every word. "Helena, huh?" 11:01:06 PM Josie: ((And I changed the background, too. Looks the way I want it... for now. http://handwritingonthe4thwall.tumblr.com/ )) 11:02:58 PM Josie: Am I important to you? 11:03:42 PM Khiro: Beagle: Huh? 11:04:04 PM Josie: You know who I am? 11:05:06 PM Khiro: Beagle: Why do my eyes hurt? 11:05:23 PM Josie: Answer me first, and I'll tell ya. 11:06:44 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... my eyes. 11:07:40 PM Josie: Yeah, that'd be the issue. You remember me? 11:08:06 PM Khiro: Beagle: ... sorry... 11:08:09 PM Khiro: He throws up. 11:09:26 PM Josie: Josie pauses only to wipe his mouth off with her shirtsleeve (she can wash that later). 11:09:37 PM Josie: It's me, Kate. The marshal. 11:10:12 PM Josie: I got bad news. Some murderin' bastard gouged your eyes out. Good news is, he didn't murder you and you're not bleedin' to death as far as I can tell. 11:11:12 PM Khiro: Beagle: ...the guy. 11:12:07 PM Josie: That'd be the one, yes. 11:16:13 PM Josie: C'mon. Get you some water. 11:17:00 PM Khiro: Beagle: Why don't my eyes hurt more? 11:18:15 PM Josie: 'cause you don't have any anymore, Beagle. I'm sorry. 11:19:29 PM Khiro: You get him to the doctor's office! He's got Ezekiel laid out on a table. 11:20:22 PM Josie: Doc, help him. 11:20:58 PM Khiro: Doc: Damn. 11:21:05 PM Khiro: He comes over and gets to treating him. 11:22:04 PM Josie: Josie holds Beagle's hand and strokes it reassuringly. She's actually imagining murdering Fennick at this point. 11:26:38 PM Khiro: The doc works on him as best he can. 11:27:01 PM Khiro: Doc: this wasn't done too long ago. He woulda bled out if it had. 11:27:38 PM Josie: He gonna make it? I got him here as soon as I could. 11:28:21 PM Khiro: Doc: Yeah. But whoever did this weren't no go with a knife. 11:28:31 PM Khiro: Doc: Clumsy, even. 11:28:49 PM Josie: Fennick isn't a knife artist, no. 11:30:02 PM Khiro: Doc: If he did this, he's probably still in town. 11:31:55 PM Josie: Josie stands up and runs back to the alley. "Where's Fennick?" 11:33:54 PM Khiro: Mick: He ain't in town. But he's still the one that blinded Beagle. 11:34:14 PM Josie: Josie slumps a bit. 11:34:23 PM Josie: The hell is he, then? 11:35:22 PM Khiro: Mick: He's got magic. That eye o'his. He did it, but he didn't do it. 11:35:41 PM Josie: ... who'd he influence into doin' it? 11:39:14 PM Khiro: Mick: Not sure. Someone who's been here awhile ,otherwise I woulda noticed. 11:39:48 PM Josie: ... isn't rational, but I'm glad it wasn't me. All right. Thanks. Any suggestions on how I find out who's his next victim? 11:40:06 PM Khiro: Mick: He's gonna keep doing this until you come after him. 11:40:26 PM Khiro: Mick: Probably he's tryin' to draw you out on his terms 'stead of yours. 11:42:42 PM Josie: Well, he's managed pretty well, since I won't have as many with me when I go now. 11:43:50 PM Khiro: Mick: I'm bettin' he wants you comin' after him alone and angry. 11:45:07 PM Josie: I'm pretty angry. 11:45:18 PM Khiro: Mick: That's how he wants you. 11:45:34 PM Josie: Can't help it. Anybody else in town likely to help who won't sell me out? 11:45:58 PM Khiro: Mick: Ill get you some help. 11:46:52 PM Josie: People. Not supernatural things. 11:47:05 PM Khiro: Mick: ... why's that? 11:48:30 PM Josie: Can't trust 'em. 11:49:02 PM Khiro: Mick: .... well, good luck, then. 11:49:36 PM Josie: ... what kind of help were you thinking? 11:50:23 PM Khiro: Mick: Might be able to get some critters in the caves. 11:52:11 PM Josie: Fine. In for a penny in for a dollar, I guess. 11:53:09 PM Khiro: Mick: Don't worry, you won't have to talk to 'em. You prolly won't even see em. But they'll mess up any traps or ambushes Viskav's gang has in the Caves. 11:54:47 PM Josie: All right. Not too sure I like owing you this much, but I do and that's that. 11:55:22 PM Khiro: Mick: All right, then. 11:56:57 PM Josie: Josie nods to him. "... what are you, anyhow?" 11:57:15 PM Josie: ... 'sides a law-abiding citizen. 11:57:29 PM Khiro: Mick: You don't really wanna know. A supernatural thing. 11:57:50 PM Josie: Still want to know. 11:59:35 PM Khiro: He lifts his hood. He seems to be a short being somewhere between man and rat. Patchy grey fur, abnormally long nose, very beady eyes. 11:59:58 PM Josie: Josie nods. 12:00:16 AM Josie: Don't recognize the type or origin. Doesn't matter too much beyond law-abiding citizen. 12:01:34 AM Khiro: Mick: Well, that's good. 12:01:38 AM Khiro: He hides himself again.